


Worth It

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily/James, PG, 2006. James proposes to Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing in the Potterverse.

The tiny brown bird dug into the soft soil after a worm, getting excited as the smell grew stronger. Suddenly, it perked up at the sound of soft laughter.

Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans' emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. She leaned back into the loving embrace of the man whose lap she was sitting on.

"Oh, James, that's so sweet. I can't believe you actually did that."

James grinned back, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I did. I never back down from a dare." _It's now or never_ , he thought. He felt in his pocket for the small blue velvet box he'd carefully stowed in there earlier. Lily's eyes widened in shock as he popped open the lid, revealing a lovely ring made of white gold with a single diamond set in the centre. It shone in the sunlight, like a tiny star.

"I love you, Lily. I always have and I always will, and I will be there for you no matter what. I can't imagine a world without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So, Lily Marie Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

For a moment, Lily just stared into James's hazel eyes, filled with warmth, caring and above all - love. She placed her hand over his.

"Yes."

Elated, James slipped the ring onto her finger. She flung her arms around him. As he kissed the woman he had loved for years, James thought back to all the teasing from his friends, the standing up for her when she was being bullied by Slytherins and ending up in the Hospital Wing, the girls he'd gone out with to make her jealous, the fights in the common room, the detentions he'd gotten for daydreaming about her... _Yes..._ he thought contentedly, _it was worth it._

The little bird finally pulled up a long, juicy worm. Slowly, it savoured the taste.


End file.
